


Undercover Couch Revisited

by Entwife_Incognito



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e16 Violets, F/M, Porn, Romance, Workplace Relationship, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: A revision tag for the couch scene in 616 "Violets." So much potential there. Bring Jane and Lisbon together. Bypass dates with Pike. This is pretty much hot fluff. Okay. Porn. One-shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.Posted first at FFnet on April 4, 2014. Now here, with refining edits.





	

A giddy smile had graced Teresa Lisbon's face all day. What a nice guy! Pike had reacted immediately to her outrageous flirting in the FBI art evidence locker. Almost did a double take, but he contained it to a blink and a smile. A bubbly champagne feeling filled her chest and effervesced into a thrill that ran up her neck. She lifted her shoulders blades to her ears to squeeze it away, grinning. What on earth was she doing?  


Whatever, it was, Lisbon felt good for a change, excited. Marcus Pike had responded to her in a big way. So what if Jane was there? He wouldn't speak for her. She didn't think he had even noticed. A hot blade of anger pierced her neck where the chill of excitement had been. Her emotions flipped like a bad edit in a movie. Oh. Comparing. Spite. The woman scorned. That's what she was doing. It still felt good, and maybe extra good. Slipping the mammoth millstone from her neck shot her to the surface of the Ocean of Patrick Jane Want, where she was drowning. Gave her wings instead. And she soared. So what if she was a little giddy? Filling her lungs with fresh air, mainlining oxygen for the first time in maybe years? It was invigorating, fun to fly instead of struggle under the world's weight of deep blue sea.

It was late, everybody gone. Lisbon went downstairs to get canapés left from the party. May as well assure that the house was secure and check on Jane while she was at it. She remembered walking down the staircase earlier that evening, all legs and boobs and feeling like a million bucks. Jane had impeccable taste. Beyond reproach, even if she did complain.  


The dresses and heels he had chosen were exquisite and she looked like a sex bomb in them. Felt like one, too. When was the last time she had viewed her assets set off like fine gems in a necklace? How could he know her sizes in everything? Well, it didn't mean anything special. He'd guessed Fischer and Abbott exactly, too. Just Jane. Didn't mean anything. He hadn't ogled her once. Just a few iffy hooded glances, his eyes flicking past as fast as laser beams.  


A bit daring, to walk around without a robe and most of her legs showing under her short silk nightshirt, a red one at that. She still had her baggy jerseys and tee shirts, but tonight seemed . . . special. A continuation of the evening's elegance. The fabric flowed like water, cool when it brushed and tickled her skin, warm where it lay against it, sending her excitement up a few more vibrations. It felt delicious, tantalizing, made her feel treasured and desirable. She laughed at herself for glamorizing a skimpy piece of cloth while a frisson of excitement traveled her spine and gave her goosebumps. It was so quiet downstairs, but what if Jane was not asleep? Let him see what he was missing! Maybe it would open his mouth. She needed to make sure the house was secure and then check in with base.  


Jane stretched the length of the couch, asleep. Even in this big luxury house where he had a big soft bed to sleep in, he had chosen the couch. Of course. Peering over the back, the warmth in Lisbon's heart flowed out although she knew it would never reach him. Instead, she picked up the throw, flung it loose to float over his body and let it settle on him. Tucking in the edges, her hands were so drawn to him that she had to caress the sofa with fingertips almost touching him. She couldn't resist sliding a hand over his shoulder as if to soothe him, soaking what little she could of him into her body. She loved him so. She wished he loved her. But he would have said something by now. Lifting her hand, she started to turn for the kitchen to see what she could find to satisfy her hunger.  


Jane stirred and slid to his back, thinking at first that he was still dreaming. But there she was, looking at him over the back of the couch. What, what was on him? Oh. She had covered him. His eyes darted to hers, little lights of pleasure and gratitude in his, gleams of love and care in hers.  


Reaching up, he softly covered her hand with his. "Thank you for tucking me in." Her skin was milky white in the ambient light, her hands restless little doves. Her fingers fluttered, unsure. Gently closing his hand on her fingers, he stilled them and tugged her lightly to come from behind the couch. "Talk to me a little while, Lisbon."  


"Just for a little while. It's late and we have a lot to do tomorrow."  


"I know. But I'm glad you're here." He watched as she came to stand between the coffee table and him. Her shapely, bare legs, almost in kissing distance, drew his eyes at once and they traveled up the red silk past little poking nipples and finally to her beautiful face, set off by the dark falls of her hair. "Wow," he mouthed and smiled.  


Attempts to keep her face neutral and calm failed as Lisbon's mouth refused to be curbed, wriggling into a little smirk. "I thought you were asleep."  


"But you couldn't know. "  


"True. But after wearing that skimpy dress all night, I figured the nightshirt would hide more of me than you'd already seen."  


"You have beautiful legs."  


"Jane." She sat down on the coffee table, the shirt riding further up her legs and revealing a dark triangle at the top of her thighs. Jane tried not to spend too much time spying to see if he was looking at panties or Lisbon. His heart sped to a lope and began to heat his blood to a warm spring day.  


They discussed a little about the party, a little more about the plans for the next day and Jane declined a cup of tea. As Lisbon forgot her self-consciousness, her body relaxed and lapsed into its normal postures, frequently opening her legs into a wide sitting stance, her clasped hands hanging low and blocking the view, before quickly drawing them shut in exasperation for her carelessness. Jane finally decided she was wearing black silky panties and smiled broadly at her. He sat up.  


"What?"  


"Come here. I have to tell you something." He covered her knee with a warm, soothing hand.  


She wiggled a little, but didn't make him take his hand away. He'd never touched her like that and the shock arrested her entire body. She couldn't move. "I'm right here, Jane. Tell me here." She tried to control her voice but it sounded strained.  


"It's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I think you came downstairs, hoping to hear what I have to say to you."  


She frowned a little and felt her face heat. There was only one thing she wanted to hear from him. Suddenly, she went rigid, her eyes wide and her mouth in a shocked "o." Surely he didn't mean-  


"Please. Come over here with me on the couch." He set his hand on the couch cushion adjacent to his body.  


She'd never sat that close to him! Transfixed, she looked at him as wide-eyed as a doe.  


"You'll have to be brave, Lisbon. Just think how brave it is for me to ask you. That's how much it means to me."  


Lisbon stood then, took a step and turned, sitting where he had asked. Though she could feel flame where their bodies touched, she trembled from head to foot. When Jane didn't say anything, she glanced up to find him looking into her eyes. She froze, quivering, not knowing what to do. He put his arm gently across her shoulders and, laying his hand on her arm, pulled her closer. She wished she could stop shaking, but it was impossible. It hurt to crane her neck like that. She looked down at her shaking white knees.  


"I don't think it's going to work this way, Teresa. You're trembling. I've got you tucked under my arm, but it's not enough. I want you to come onto my lap. You need warmth."  


"What?" Instantly it was the only place she wanted to be and she felt a surge of heat flow through her body at the thought. But she wasn't brave enough to move. Her mind fought her fool of a heart, leaping for what it believed was being given.  


Jane looked at her for a few moments, so vulnerable and so afraid to clamber onto him. "Maybe I should help you onto my lap?"  


She nodded, still looking at her knees. "Y-y-yes," she stuttered through chattering teeth. The flush of heat had given way to a clammy cold.  


"Lisbon, I think you're about to go into shock. I'm going to pick you up now, and put my arms around you and warm you up."  


Nodding again, she adjusted her posture, slightly lifting her legs and arms as a child might so that he could slip an arm under them.  


Pulling the throw from behind him where it had fallen, Jane wrapped Lisbon's shoulders and lifted her to his lap easily, then pulled the soft material around her body and covered her legs. He hugged her and kissed the side of her head, automatically and almost imperceptibly rocking her. Finally she relaxed and slumped against his chest. Jane treasured the moment.  


"Thank you, Jane. I feel a lot better," she murmured. Had he kissed her?  


"Good." He shifted her further toward his knees so that she could turn and face him.  


She didn't look up.  


"Teresa. I need you to look at me when I say this."  


She raised her face, gave her shoulders the slightest shake and looked at him, somberly.  


"I love you."  


She squirmed. This couldn't be happening.  


"I love you."  


She shouldered him away, trying to distance herself. Was he playing her? Mocking her?  


"I love you."  


Quieting, she looked at him with angry dark eyes. "Stop. You're not funny."  


"I love you."  


She tried to hold them back, but tears began to spill out. Unable to censor herself, Lisbon was gripping his shoulders rather than pushing them back.  


"I love you."  


She drew him into a fiery embrace, arms looped around his neck and under his arm. Then still clinging, she pulled her head back enough to look into his eyes.  


"I love you."  


A loud whimper in her throat, she fell on his lips and kissed him passionately, hungrily and he responded by groaning and holding her even tighter. The sounds they made were desperate, muted by kisses, the noises of the starved now given milk. When she broke to look at him again, he opened his mouth to say the words once more. She pressed her finger gently against his lips. "I love you, Patrick."  


Staring at her with wide stormy eyes, he tentatively kissed the finger still on his lips. She was glorious in her strength and surety.  


"I love you."  


Tears streamed from the corners of his eyes, barely slits but he could still see her breathtaking face. A whining sound, full of relief and desire reached out to her from his chest.  


Slowly, she removed the finger from his lips.  


"I love you," they whispered to each other. When they kissed now, it was with a new hunger and direction. Kisses that wanted fulfillment. Kisses that wanted passion satisfied. After years of danger, confusion and frustration, they were together in their desires at last.  


His shirt was slightly damp with heat as she ran her hands along his ribs, their lips insatiable, moving together. She felt his muscles flex as he removed his jacket, powerful and sleek. Soon she would touch his sleek skin, feel the muscle ripple underneath, but he was plundering her mouth at the moment and she yielded all sense and direction as she returned the favor, sampling his sweet taste and surprising softness. When they slowly released the kiss, she let the throw fall away from her shoulders and uncovered her legs, pink all over with the excessive heat of their fervor.  


Jane looked at her, green flame in her eyes, cheeks and lips stained as if with bruised rose petals. His head swam with Lisbon's responses to him. Catching his eyes, she held his arms to balance and bent a knee, swinging her leg to straddle him, then pushed the cushion of her breasts against his chest, lifting her face for another kiss.  


Soon wanting more, he gently separated them to undo a few buttons at the bottom of her nightshirt, pushing it open to look at her black panties, tiny curls of her hair like fine lace at the edges. He caressed her over the silk, sensing the outline of her hidden sex, damp under his fingertips. Her hips jutted reflexively, pushing herself into his hand as she gripped his arms. Brushing her as he retreated, his large hand nearly covered her entire abdomen, his fingers petting her exposed belly, the tips sneaking under the silky waist.  


Lisbon's eyes filled with pleasure as she watched his hand move to take her. She gasped and bowed her back, slouching so that he could get further in if he wanted. He did, badly, and slid his fingers in until he was petting the silky mound of her sex, groaning and taking her mouth again. The silky material sliding on his knuckles, the heat and damp of her, the softness, intoxicated Jane. When he slipped a finger between her plump labia, he found a firm nub and wet everywhere. Lisbon cried out, opened her legs and slouched more to let his finger play.  


Her panties restricted him. Lisbon shifted her legs to sit sideways and tucked her thumbs into the panties to start pulling them down. Her eagerness almost defeated Jane's restraint. It made him sure that if he threw her onto the couch and ravaged her, she would welcome it. But he wanted more, for both of them. Gently caressing her arms, he settled his hands on hers to still them. Then, he took the pleasure of uncovering her for himself.  


He began to slide her panties down in back, silky black revealing creamy white. She rolled to her stomach on his lap to help, and his heart hammered as he slowly uncovered the creamy mounds of her ass. Her muscles flexed as she rolled to the side and he slid the garment off her hip, then rolled her for the other hip. In no time she bent her knees and pulled her legs and feet out of them and he was left with a scanty piece of black silk dangling from his fingers. He tossed it to the couch.  


She started to turn in order to face him again but he rolled her onto her stomach to push up her nightshirt and caress her back, skating his hand over her curves, then taking her feet. He kissed the bottom of each toe gently, taking the two smallest ones into his mouth to tongue and suck, caressing her ass constantly until she felt charged as if he was inducing electricity into her body. Somehow every touch went straight to her core until she couldn't stay still, it was screaming so loudly through her nervous system for touch and satisfaction. His moving hand stilled, calm across her bottom as he kissed and hummed desire against her feet, caressing them, murmuring how dainty and beautiful they were.  


Being on her stomach restricted her breath, something she needed badly, right now! She rolled on his lap, eyes wild and chest heaving as he held his hands away from her body, waiting to see where she wanted them to land. Instead she lay across his lap panting, resting her head on his arm and gazing into his eyes.  


"I want to go to your bed."  


"Let me finish unwrapping you, and we'll go."  


Her body thrummed as she watched his fingers undo the rest of her buttons, open the shirt and slip it from her arms. He touched her like feathers, making her back arch and shiver in a sexual rush. He touched her breasts, more feathers, and made the nipples tingle with a touch so light that all she could feel was the incredible peak of stimulation he left behind. Her breasts ached for him, for more of his graceful fingers.  


Jane drew her into a light embrace and kissed her, then lifted her to the couch again. Standing up to toe his shoes off and remove his belt, he groaned and stretched, allowing his cramped erection to shift a little, obvious in profile to Lisbon's appreciative eye. But he was far from comfortable in the restriction of his clothes.  


Lisbon surprised him by reaching for her cell phone, dialing quickly. Glancing at him, she said in a low voice, "Check in," then louder when someone answered. "Checking in. Oh hi, Pike. Okay. I figured." She lowered her eyes and smiled softly. "Pancakes? Uh, no. There's still leftover canapés. I'll munch on those. 'Night."  


"Okay," she said to Jane. "Inside surveillance has been off for a couple hours. I guess that's good."  


Lisbon laughed to see Jane blushing, holding his mouth like a bad boy caught in mischief. Jane winked at her. "Glad we didn't give them a show. You almost made me lose my head. They would have seen me tear your clothes off and ravage you on this couch if I hadn't regained control."  


"And seen me loving it, no doubt."  


"Oh? Soon then, Teresa." He held out his hand and helped her up from the couch. "I'm glad you remembered to phone. It would've been a bit awkward to have a team break in here, guns drawn, because we missed check-in."  


"Pike said there's a guy out there, one of the art thieves, watching the house. But we have a team watching him. Let's get out of here."  


"What was that about pancakes?"  


"Polite conversation. I think Pike has a crush on me."  


"Oh?" He certainly knew that Lisbon hat flirted that notion right into Pike's head. But that didn't matter now.  


He took Lisbon's hand and they walked to his room. Sliding onto the bed, she watched him like a she-wolf as he removed the rest of his clothing down to his fiercely tenting underwear.  


"Do you want to take these off me?"  


She slowly shook her head. Then, "Unless you want me to."  


"Next time." Smiling broadly, he let the reality of his words wash all the way through his body. There would be many next times! Then he shed his underwear quickly, revealing a fat cock, ruddy with want, bouncing heavily as he moved towards her. Lisbon instinctively moved her legs apart. But he let himself feast on her breasts, his fingers gently working her below. She was so swollen and hot, so wet and ready for him. But he couldn't move from her breasts just yet.  


"Jane. Jane!"  


Pulling away from a nipple, he looked at Lisbon. She was panting, a moan in her throat, her hips bucking under his hand as they tried to squirm away from him, softly grunting as she slowly caught her breath to regain control and keep from falling over the edge.  


His passionate onslaught was overwhelming! "I want . . . I want . . . "  


He whispered to her, eyes bright and loving, "What do you want, Lisbon? Tell me."  


"I want you inside me . . . when I come. Please, Jane."  


Kissing her, he shifted to align his body to penetrate her. "There's nothing I'd like better."  


He entered her slowly, wanting to savor those first moments.  


"Oh, yes!" Lisbon lifted her knees and let them fall far apart as she felt the fullness of him open her up and start to slide in.  


Stuttering to a stop as the penetration threatened to overwhelm him and disappoint her, he wanted to scream. He thought he might have. His body was convincing him that his very life depended on pumping into the hot swollen flesh he had almost entered, to fill his Teresa with seed-laden cream.  


He whimpered, seeing her nearly senseless and moaning. He had to make every movement count for her. Pressing a hand on her plump mound, he used the pressure to pin her pubic bone, anchor her hips and slide mercilessly across the sensitized nub as he slowly impaled her. It let him control the deep swollen channel as her legs moved restlessly and her torso began to thrash.  


"Shhhh, shhhhh." he said soothingly, using his free hand to stroke a breast, soothe her. "Feel what we're doing, how we're joined, how we're moving together? You make my whole body warm just from this part of me being inside you."  


Almost crying, Lisbon gasped, "I don't know if I can hold back. "  


"Don't hold back. Let me have you. Everything will be beautiful. It already is. You don't have to hold back. Give me everything. I want it. I want you. I love you, Teresa."  


"I love you, too." Lisbon quieted, focusing on the pressure as he held her hips down, the indescribable slide along her clit, his rigid male flesh a spear into her pillowy center. In moments, she arched so powerfully, so uncontrollably that she lifted and held Jane at a new angle. Dropping his hands on either side of her waist, he drilled straight into her as she pushed rhythmically onto him, her voice a softly rising and falling call as if dropping from a great height, frightened, thrilled and out of control. Her eyes were frantic until she found his smiling at her and she released in a long wail, only to see his awestruck face at the end of it and start again as he continued to pump deep into her, huffing into her ear, "You're so beautiful."  


Lisbon surrendered her body to Jane's labor, touching, moving, posturing to give him maximum pleasure as he sought his own release. He had given her so much in this one act, taking years of frustration and longing away with the skillful and heartfelt expression of his love, that her only wish was to provide the same for him. In an ordinary relationship this was the point when she would flip a lover to his back so that she could take over, a sort of recompense for pleasure given. But Jane was no ordinary lover, trading itches and scratches. At least, not tonight. Right now, whatever pleasure she could give him would be based solely on his desires. Clearly, he wanted to continue to experience her body in this wonderful way. Satisfied, she only wanted to look at him and love him as he did.  


She watched the changes in his face, transforming from concentration as he approached ecstasy. Opening his eyes wide, almost with shock, his pupils dilated until she could see only a slender ring of sea foam around them. Cupping his face with her hands, she held his gaze and mouthed, "I love you so much," sending him over the edge breathing bliss through a wide smile. When his head fell to her shoulder, she smoothed her hand on his brow, wiping the sweat of his labor and brushing back his damp curls. She placed soft kisses along his eyebrows, eyelids and cheeks, then whispered breathy kisses into his ear. He was her love, her most desired love, the treasure of many dreams and she told him so, arms around his shoulders to hold him close for every word. He moved the weight of his hips from her and fell asleep on her shoulder, his face wreathed in smiles and tears.  


Falling into a light doze, she awoke to Patrick on his elbows between her legs. She rose up a little to see what he was doing since she did not feel his touch.  


"You know what you look like down here?"  


She shook her head, unable to imagine what was going through his mind or what he might say. The impending surprise of it somehow thrilled her.  


"All pink and swollen, and my semen is filling the creases! You have the prettiest vulva, Lisbon. If it was your mouth, I'd say you've been eating strawberries and cream. Only it's my cream."  


Her core thumped, followed by the furnace in her groin roaring to life. The tension jutted her hips as she sighed. He stuck his tongue at the top of her vulva, digging until he found her clit, licking and rubbing and fondling it with the agile tip of his tongue. It seemed to caress him in turn, rolling all over his tongue. It felt him back until, groaning, he brought her to orgasm again.  


Afterwards, she reached a hand to draw him to lie next to her. "You're a remarkable man, Patrick. Who gets his lover all hot by telling her his cream is on her lower lips?"  


"I love how hot it made you. And I love looking at you there, tasting you."  


"You're a very good taster." She chuckled low in her chest and then sighed, remembering how he had made her feel with his mouth.  


He kissed her softly and smoothed the hair from her face with his fingers.  


Running a hand down his side, she detoured at his hip to pet his semi-stiff male flesh, calming from the excitement of the orgasm he had given her. He stirred in her hand. "We have to get up now. But later, it's my turn to taste you. I'll wear my reddest lipstick so that I can look at the stain of my lips around you."  


He made a purring sound and pressed against her. "Will we be even, then?"  


"Oh, no. Something tells me we'll never be even. We'll always be hungry for each other."  


"Mmmmm. I like a woman with an appetite."  


She pinched his butt when he started to roll his firm flesh on her hip.  


"Ouch!"  


"Get up. It's showtime!"  


He grinned and got up, drawing her from the bed for the bathroom. Their first shower together took a little longer than planned, but they were both satisfied with the results.


End file.
